The present invention relates to an angle adjuster for adjusting the bending angle of the bent part of a golf club shaft.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a prior art angle adjuster for adjusting the bending angle of the bent part of a golf club shaft. As shown in FIG. 10, the angle adjuster includes a clamp part 102, which clamps and sets the golf club head 101, and a bending bar 103, which adjusts the bending angle of the golf club shaft G on which the golf club head 101 is set by said clamp part 102.
The clamp part 102 is equipped with horizontal positioning parts 104 and a pressing part 105. The horizontal positioning parts 104 are provided in a pair such that they face one another, and the golf club head 101 is interposed between this pair of horizontal positioning parts 104, 104 and positioning in horizontal direction is done. In addition, the pressing part 105 is provided such that it is in contact with the upper surface of the golf club head 101.
As shown in FIG. 11, this is a configuration wherein the above-mentioned bending bar 103 is formed in roughly a T-shape from a gripping bar 106 and an operating bar 107 that is provided on the tip of said gripping bar 106, and columnar contact parts 108 and 109 are provided on both ends of said operating bar 107.
The bending angle of the golf club shaft G is first adjusted with an angle adjuster 100 configured as shown in FIG. 10. Positioning of the golf club shaft G in a horizontal direction is then carried out by clamping and holding the golf club head 101 with the pair of horizontal positioning parts 104. Next, the position of the golf club shaft is fixed by pressing downwards the upper surface of the golf club head 101 with the pressing part 105.
Next, as FIG. 11 illustrates, the two contact parts 108 and 109 of the bending bar 103 are brought into contact with the golf club shaft G, by positioning the golf club shaft G between the two contact parts 108 and 109 of the bending bar 103. After that, the operator grips the base end side of the gripping part 106 of the bending bar 103, pushes the lower side contact part 109 forwards (in FIG. 11, in the direction of arrow A), and pulls the upper contact part 108 in the opposite direction (in FIG. 11, in the direction of arrow B), and pushes the base end side of said bending bar 103 downwards (in FIG. 11, in the direction of arrow C).
When this is done, the golf club shaft G is bent such that it curves downwards (in FIG. 11, in the direction of arrow C) at the spot S where the lower side contact part 109 is in contact. At this time, the bending angle of the golf club shaft G at said spot S is adjusted depending on the amount of force with which the operator presses the base end side of the bending bar 103 downwards.
However, as shown in FIG. 11, in the event that the bending bar 103 is pressed downwards, a pressing force is generated that forces the neck spot N of the golf club shaft G forwards (in FIG. 11, in the direction of arrow D). There are then problems in that said neck spot N is bent by said pressing force, and is squished flat, or the adhesion is lost, and the club is damaged.
Accordingly, the present invention was created in light of the problems of the above-mentioned prior art, and takes as its purpose the provision of an angle adjuster for a golf club shaft, which is configured such that it is possible to bend precisely and accurately the bent part of the golf club shaft, in a state where no load is applied to the neck part of the golf club shaft.